


Toes

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley is wierd, Nail Polish, barley picks on ian, toenails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: barley, ian and laurel went on a road trip that lasted several hours. Laurel had the a/c on full blast since it was summertime and ian was cold. He covers up all the way and the only part of him visible is his toes. So barley picks at ian and gently paints ians toenails with laurels red nail polish.Barley thinks it is hilarious but not until ian punches him in the gut for making him look gay
Kudos: 2





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new  
> This story will be short but it was a quick idea before I went to work

it was summertime. it was hot and laurel decided to take her two sons on a roadtrip to the lake for a day to get cool and have some fun in the water.

they packed their things they needed and took laurels car instead of barleys van as barley couldn't be bothered to drive in the heat that day.

So laurel was driving and every one was listening to the radio. laurel turned the a/c up on high and it felt totally amazing in that vehicle. 

barley sat in the front seat next to laurel and ian sat in the back seat, his feet and legs curled up in front of him in the seat.

soon it became cold and ian had to grab his blanket to cover up with. he threw the blanket over his entire body so that the only thing visible was his toes sticking out from under the blanket.

laurel and barley had a few laughs as it looked funny and that was when barley decided to be an arse and pick on ian.

he reached into laurels makeup bag that was in her purse and quietly pulled out her cherry red nail polish.

he gently opened the little bottle up and gently inched towards ian's toes.  
now the whole time ian didn't know barley was headed towards him with nail polish so now was the perfect opportunity to pick.

barley was known to do things and be very sneaky. he has also been known to touch ians shoulder when he was asleep and not have ian feel it and wake up.

this was also in barleys favor.

barley slowly inched the nail polish over towards ians toes and gently painted each individual toe a bright cherry red.

and what was so funny was that ian didn't even feel it when barley painted his toe nails!

it was epic! barley thought his prqnk was hilarious and started to laugh.  
he quietly motioned for laurel to look at his masterpiece and laurel snickered.

ian removed the blanket off his head as he wanted to see for himself what exactly barley and his mom were laughing about.

then, he looked down and saw his bright red painted toenails.  
a look of anger on his face emerged as he scowled. he knew exactly who did it as laurel was driving.

BARLEY?!? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!! I AM NOT GAY!" ian yelled.  
laurel laughed her ass off and barley tried to before ian reached up into the front seat and punched barley square in the gut.

"ooooof! barley said, feeling the pain in his gut as ian punched him.

"I will get you back you hear barley? I'm not gay you idiot." 

needless to say. barley didn't touch ian the rest of the day.

And ian wore his socks to the lake as he didn't want anyone seeing his painted red toes

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a nice comment or two. I love to read what people think!


End file.
